Ruffles and Lace
by Reizbar-Ookami
Summary: ONESHOT: Joey is behind on rent and desperate for a job, so he goes to someone else who has managed to escape the slums they used to live in. He didn't realize that being a maid was so difficult. Especially with Kaiba involved. WARNING: EXTREME LEMON.


Author's Notes: I have no idea where this came from. I also have no idea what to think of the lemon. This was actually begun as a PWP, but somehow a plot squeezed in here, so… enjoy, I guess.

Ruffles and Lace

"Please, please, please! I swear I'll never ask you for anything again!" Joey begged, wrapping his arms around the brunette's leg. "_Please!_"

Rei sighed and pressed a hand to her temple as it began to throb. "I told you, Joey; Yuko only hires _women._ We're a _maid_ service. As in, we wear dresses and dust and vacuum people's houses. Surely there are other jobs."

The blond whined pathetically. "But I would never make as much there and I'm beginning to run behind on my rent! _Please!_"

The woman sighed, then nodded in defeat. "I'll see if she'll even entertain the thought of _interviewing_ you. I can't promise you anything, though."

"Tell her that I've dressed in drag before if it'll help!" Joey exclaimed as she disentangled herself from his grip and began into her boss's office. "I can really pass as a girl!"

Rei paused, then turned to look at him in confusion. "Why would you have—Never mind, never mind, today's teenagers are _much _too weird for me to even think about things like that," she muttered, before she went in the door and slammed it shut.

Joey sat down on a chair nearby and sighed, lifting a hand to bite anxiously on his index finger nail. He really was behind on his rent, and he'd just gotten fired from his old job because the stupid old man had over-hired. He hadn't been able to get a job anywhere else, so he'd hoped that a friend that had been able to make it out of the slums he lived in would be able to… help him out as well.

…And he really did look good in a dress.

He looked up as the door opened again hopefully. "Didja—"

"Yuko has… agreed to entertain you," Rei replied, holding the door open for him. "Well, don't keep her waiting."

Joey almost squealed but kept himself in check as he stood and walked into the woman's office. She had long black hair tied up in a tight bun and sharp brown eyes, and dressed in a beige business suit. When she motioned for him to sit in one of the chairs across her desk, he did so hesitantly, suddenly doubting his reasoning.

Yuko laced her fingers together and placed her elbows on the desk, gazing at him sternly, but not disdainfully. "Rei has told me that you wish to find employment here."

"…Y-yeah. I do," the blond replied, looking her in the eye, but still fidgeting with his coat sleeves.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're aware that I have only employed females up to this point, yes?"

He wasn't going to get the job. Sighing, he let his gaze fall to the floor. "…Yeah."

"…Mr. Wheeler, my honest company is known for pretty girls in lacy dresses cleaning house for a high-class clientele. I do not want this image to change. Now, I don't want to be known as being sexist, but if I do hire you, my clients will need to know about you. They personally check all of the personnel files of the maids coming to clean their homes. Are you okay with that?"

Joey blinked before looking back up at her hopefully. "Yeah—anything t' earn a little more money! I just wanna pay my rent!"

Yuko gazed at him for a few moments longer before sighing and opening one of the drawers of her desk. "Alright. Fill out this paperwork and then go with Rei to get your dress fitted. She'll help you get your dress on _correctly._ Then show up Monday at seven-thirty sharp and we'll send you to work. Don't make me regret this, Mr. Wheeler."

The blond smiled brightly. "I won't! I'll be the hardest worker you have, Ms. Yuko!"

"…I'm sure you will be," she replied dryly, then sighed and rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"…I'll be the cutest girl you ever see," Joey deadpanned seriously, looking up from scribbling his responses on the application only for a moment.

Yuko blinked at him, stunned. When she finally absorbed what he'd said, though, she began to laugh.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"OhmyGod! _OhmyGod!_"

"Yeah… don't worry, Joey. We'll get some lotion on those legs and they'll be fine," Rei stated, gazing at her nails critically. "Besides, it's the bikini wax you really need to worry about."

"Bikini wax?!" the blond sputtered in disbelief, only to let out another shriek as another strip of cloth ripped the hair from his legs. "_OHMYGOD!_"

The brunette nodded vacantly. "Yeah. Didn't think we had to go through all this trouble just to clean houses, did you?"

"_Aiyeeeee!_"

"It's in the small print of the contract you signed—Yuko takes care of all charges to maintain our pretty selves, of course. And don't think you're going to get out of wearing those ruffled panties, either."

"_AIYEEEEEEEEE!_"

"Don't worry, Joey. You'll get used to it eventually."

"OH GOD!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey was decidedly uncomfortable as he wiggled into a small pair of lacy white panties. "I can't believe ya were serious about the bikini wax!"

"Well, sometimes we work for perverted old men, and if they catch a peek up our skirts, we want to be prepared," Rei replied, holding his dress up for him to take. "It makes for good tips, anyway."

"…I think they'd be surprised when they peeked up my skirt either way," the blond mumbled, but took the dress and stepped into it anyway. "Why do some of us get short sleeves and some of us get long sleeves, anyway?"

The older woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "The short sleeves make your hair seem longer and the long sleeves make your hair seem shorter when we're all lined up in a row. We're more uniform that way, so the perverts can't pick one of us out."

Joey yipped as she gave the laces up the back of the dress a good yank. "Ack-! Are ya tryin' t' kill me?!"

"Yes."

"…Bitch." The blond winced as this only caused another yank, but then she was finished tying him up, and he sat down to put on his thigh-high white stockings. "Why do we have to wax our legs if we wear these things anyway?"

Rei raised an eyebrow at him. "Joey, a girl never turns down getting her legs waxed for free. Yuko decided that if some girls were going to indulge in putting that on the business tab, she'd just make it mandatory for all girls, and honestly, none of us can complain. It's just your fault for being a boy."

Joey snorted in disgust as she handed him a garter belt and frowned. "Why-?"

"So your stockings don't fall down."

"…Oh." Once he'd gotten the belt on and she'd helped him figure out how to use the clips to keep his stockings up, he sighed and looked at himself in the mirror. "…I guess I don't look too bad."

"Shut the hell up; you look just as sexy as the rest of us," Rei stated, fixing his hair. "That's part of why we're so popular; rich people like pretty maids to clean their houses."

Joey tried to smooth his skirt down to try and make it appear longer. He didn't like that it came down to mid-thigh; he just _knew_ that if he bent over, _anyone_ could get an eyeful of his panties. "So what do we do after we finish getting dressed?"

"We pile into vans and go to work." She frowned and twirled some of his bangs around her finger before sighing in defeat. "Well, at least it's long in the back; we'll just pin back your bangs and—" The bobby pin she'd grabbed and begun to pin his hair back with promptly sprang back out of his hair. "…Fine. I see that your mop is rebelling in memory of its brethren from your legs and _crotch._"

The blond squealed in embarrassment. "_Rei!_" Sometimes he forgot that she could be just as uncouth as he was; she'd escaped from his old neighborhood too.

"…Crotch, crotch, crotch. And, just for added effect, _cock pussy fuck hell damn,_" she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "It's not like you've never heard me cuss before. Now let's go before we're late." She gave him a swat on the behind to get him moving.

"Ow!"

"Just because you have extra padding from the underskirt doesn't mean I can't hurt you when I spank you."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"…I know this place. Oh my _God,_ Rei, I know this place!" Joey gasped, pressing up against the window of the van. "Shit! I'm gonna get fired and I won't have even worked a full day!"

"Calm the fuck _down_, newbie," the site manager—Nanami—ordered, smacking him in the back of his head without looking up from her Vogue magazine. "After the initial interview with the older Kaiba, we're pretty much left to ourselves until five o'clock. Lunch is at noon; we come back to the van for that." She paused, then added, "Don't worry about getting felt up by Kaiba, either. He's pretty frigid; even the girls that _try_ to get his attention don't even get a glance."

"…That's not what I mean—" the blond began, frowning, but then they were pulling up to the mansion and he was left with only a feeling of despair. Kaiba was going to get him fired.

Rei sighed. "Listen, Joey, you just have to get through the interview and you'll be fine."

"But what if I lose my temper—"

"If you think you're about to lose your temper, just think of your bikini wax," she mumbled, rolling her eyes as she slouched in her seat. "You'll be too embarrassed to say anything then."

Joey opened his mouth, but all that came out was a squeak. "!!!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto raised an eyebrow and checked to make sure he had really seen the name and picture he thought he had at the top of the personnel file. _'Joey Wheeler. He's cleaning __**my**__ house. This is unbelievable.'_ Last he'd heard the puppy was working at a bakery, doing something he actually enjoyed. So why was he coming to clean his house? Especially when he was a male and he knew for a fact Yuko only hired females!

He looked up as he heard a knock on his door, then sighed and closed the file, slipping it into the bottom drawer of his desk, which was littered with all things Joey—from school photos to some candid photos that he absolutely had no idea about. "Come in."

The door opened only enough for a pair of brown eyes to peek inside. "…D-didja wanna speak t' me?"

"Yes. I just want to know who is going to be in my home. I want to know I can trust you if I'm not home but my brother is." Seto laced his fingers together and leaned back in his seat. "You can come in; I won't bite."

The brown eyes narrowed at him, then disappeared for a moment before the blond stepped into his office. "Fine. …Kaiba! Your nose is bleedin'!" Joey exclaimed quickly.

Seto blinked for a moment, stunned, then grabbed a tissue and pressed it to his nose as if it _hadn't_ just started bleeding. "So, Wheeler. Reduced to scrubbing toilets already?"

Joey blushed and jerked his head away quickly, brows furrowing together as he focused on what Rei had told him. "…Yeah."

The brunet frowned. He wasn't supposed to just… give up and answer. He was supposed to yell and snarl and growl at him like the puppy he was. "…Why here?"

"Because the pay is good and I'm behind in my rent, okay!? So I'd appreciate it if ya didn't get me fired," the blond snarled, turning back to face him. "I don't wanna go back t' my dad and I need the money so I don't hafta. So _please_ don't get me fired. …Oh my God, is your nose still bleedin'?"

"…No." Seto wiped his nose a few times, then tossed the tissue in the trash. "Do you have anywhere specific that you need to start working?"

Joey frowned in confusion. "Well, I was gonna go find Rei and ask t' help her…"

"Good. Then you can clean my room," the brunet replied, nodding a little.

"…Wha-?"

The older boy rolled his eyes. "Come on, puppy; I'll show you."

The blond growled at being called a puppy but followed him obediently. When he saw the CEO's room, however, he was horrified. "OhmiGod it's like a bomb hit it!"

There were clothes strewn everywhere, the sheets were on the floor, the bedside table was on the floor, and if he peeked into the bathroom, a bunch of lotion and hair-care bottles were strewn about the floor, some open and spreading their contents across the white tiles. It was a mess. And it would be a pain in the ass to clean.

"What happened here?! Did ya get in a fight or somethin'?!"

"Actually… I was looking for my phone," Seto replied, shrugging.

Joey looked up at him in confusion. "Where didja find it?"

"…In my pocket, actually." Seto couldn't help a small smile as the blond let out a string of curses as he turned to glare at him. Leaning toward him, he pressed a finger to the younger boy's lips, making him stop in surprise and confusion. After a moment, he brushed his lips against the blond's ear and whispered, "You're pretty sexy in that dress, puppy. Do you mind if I maybe… take some pictures?"

"No-! Don't ya freakin' _dare_ take any pictures! I-I don't need ya blackmailin' me with 'em when I need somethin'—" the blond began, blushing brightly.

"Hmm, what do you wear under this, anyway?"

Joey yipped as the brunet dragged the back of his skirt up and glanced over his shoulder to look at him. "Eep! Stop that! I'll kill ya!" he exclaimed shoving him away quickly. "Get away!"

Seto chuckled and reached up to pull gently on his bangs. "I'll be in to check on you every once in a while, just to make sure you're not slacking off."

"…I'll ignore that last comment and just ask ya where I'd find clean sheets for your bed," the blond stated curtly, slapping his hand away. "Then ya can get lost!"

"Hmm, the cupboard down the hall," the brunet replied, making one last pass at him. When his hand was promptly slapped away, he sighed and turned to go. "I'll be back at noon to check it while you're on lunch. If I find it's not satisfactory, you'll clean it again."

Joey stuck his tongue out at his back. He blushed when the brunet added, "Put that back in your mouth unless you're going to use it constructively."

Seto glanced over his shoulder at him and smirked as the blond huffed before scurrying about to pick up everything. Then, he made his way back to his office and sat down at his computer. A few clicks and typing later, and he was given a picture of his room and the puppy in it, and he patted himself on the back for his paranoia of the maids stealing things; that was one of the only reasons he'd installed all of the cameras. He smirked again and zoomed in on the blond, grinning as he bent over and flashed his panties for a brief moment.

…He really doubted he'd get any work done today.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Nanami?"

Nanami squeaked and turned, broom up in a defensive stance. When she realized it was only the master of the estate, she relaxed, scowling. "Do you know how many people I've clubbed with a broom? Perverts just sneak up on us, ya know?!"

"…Why do you think I'm standing back here?" Seto asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I watched you smack Roland to the floor with it when he grabbed your shoulder once. I'd suggest longer skirts, but I suppose that's one of the reason you're all so popular."

"…Yeah, whatever. What do you want?" she asked bluntly, placing a hand on her hip. "I'm tryin' to work here."

The brunet crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I just wanted to tell you that Joey will be staying here after work today. Mokuba's invited him to dinner and he's said yes. He's a friend of Mokuba, you know."

"No, I didn't, and I don't care. I'm still clockin' him out at five o'clock." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Joey's a newbie and we usually give them the shit jobs, but I swear, Kaiba, if you hurt him, I'm gonna slap you silly and you'll have to find new cleaning service."

Seto glanced down at the broom in her hands. "…I have no problem with that."

"You're damn right you don't!" she snapped, then brandished it at him violently. "Now get lost so I can get back to cleaning without ya peeking at me!"

He usually would have argued that he had no interest in peeking, but she had a broom, and he really _had_ seen her club Roland to the ground with one, once. In Roland's defense, no one had expected her to react so defensively. However, they soon realized that all the maids reacted like that. Too many days working at too many perverted old men's houses, or something like that.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, Joey," Rei began, taking a bite of her sandwich. "Nanami tells us that you got invited to dinner with the Kaiba brothers."

Joey froze mid-chew and looked up at her quickly. "Fwat?"

"Kaiba came and told me that his brother asked you to stay for dinner, so we don't have to take you back," Nanami explained, carefully picking around some carrots in her salad. "I'm still clocking you out at five though, 'kay?"

"…But…" The blond barely managed to swallow around the lump in his throat. "…But I…"

"I'm actually sort of jealous, Joey!" another girl exclaimed, smiling at him. "I've been trying to get a date with him forever!"

The site manager glared at her for a moment. "It's not a date; that's frowned upon. _Mokuba_ asked him to stay for dinner."

"Either way he's still getting to eat with _Seto Kaiba!_" Many of the girls swooned.

Joey stared at them in disbelief. "But I don't wanna—"

"So, Joey, I hear he's got you cleaning his room," Naomi cut in, smiling mischievously.

The blond scowled. "It's a pig sty. His clothes are everywhere, his bathroom has lotions and soaps poured everywhere, and his bed is trashed—all because he was lookin' for his cell phone, which was in his pocket the whole time!"

"His clothes are everywhere?!"

"Oh! Finally!"

"Great!"

"…Why is that great?" the boy asked Rei in confusion.

Nanami smiled. "It's sort of something we started just to keep ourselves busy. So, Joey, here's the question we want you to answer; does Kaiba wear boxers, or briefs?"

Joey blushed. "I-! I can't believe ya really—"

"One simple word, Joey," Rei cut in, taking another bite of her sandwich. "I don't really care for this game, but I know we'll stop talking about it if you answer, so just do it and get it over with."

The blond's blush darkened as he looked back down at his own sandwich. After a few moments of bated breath, he realized that the girls weren't going to let it go, so he sighed in defeat. "…I may have found a pair of boxers."

"_EEEEEEEK!_"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Aw, shoot."

"YEAH, you owe me ten bucks!"

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Fuckin' pervert bastard, just trappin' me like that! I don't wanna eat dinner here! I'm gonna kick his ass—" Joey mumbled, scowling, as he stomped back into the CEO's bedroom. He'd gotten the bedroom mostly picked up, and had mopped up the mess on the floor in the bathroom, but he still needed to clean the counters and bathtub, and he had to crawl under the bed to retrieve a pillow.

He'd get the pillow first, just so he could punch it and imagine it was the brunet's face.

Seto raised an eyebrow as he stepped into the room and found a lacily clad ass wiggling at him, then smirked. The blond was halfway under his bed, giving him a magnificent view of his lacy panties, ruffled skirt, and sexy garters keeping his stocking up. Closing the door quietly, he turned the lock before slowly walking over to the wiggling target.

Joey yelped when he felt a palm collide with his left cheek and jumped, hitting his head on the bottom of the bed, then squealed when his right cheek was treated to the same abuse. "Eek! What the hell!" He squealed again as a pair of hands grasped his hips and swiftly yanked him from under the bed. "Ack!"

"Well, look at you, puppy," the brunet cooed, smirking as he caught the younger boy's startled expression. "You're just trying to drive me crazy, aren't you?"

"The hell ya talkin' about!?" Joey exclaimed in embarrassment as he was placed on his feet. He shoved the other boy away quickly. "This is sexual harassment, ya know!"

Seto hummed quietly and nodded, then placed a hand on the blond's chest and gave him a swift shove. "I know."

"Eep!" The younger boy squeaked as he fell back on the bed and squirmed to sit up quickly. "Jerk, why would ya—" He gasped as a hand on his chest shoved him back down, then looked up at the brunet anxiously. "…K-Kaiba?"

"You're all mine now, puppy," the brunet whispered darkly, leaning down so their lips were almost brushing. "No one's going to come looking for you. And since Mokuba's spending the night trying to finish a project with a friend, I don't have to worry about him tonight. We've got nothing to distract us from each other."

Joey shivered helplessly and reached up to grab his shoulders. "K-Kaiba! W-what the hell 're ya t-tryin' t' pull—" He gasped as a hand slid up and cupped his crotch and turned his head away quickly in embarrassment. "Nyu!"

Seto chuckled in a decidedly uncomforting way and slid his other hand up his skirt to stroke his hip just above the garter belt. "I'm going to do so many things to you, puppy. You've been a naughty little maid, haven't you? Saying bad things about your master, threatening me." He began rubbing the blond's crotch gently. "Teasing me with your cute little panties and your adorable blush. I think you deserve everything coming to you, don't you, puppy?"

"Oh…! Oh!" Hips bucking up against the brunet's hand, the younger boy mewed helplessly. "No! Kaiba! I can't—this is wrong—I've got work—" He gasped as the older boy grabbed his wrists and yanked him upward. "Kaiba!"

Seto unbuckled his belt as he dragged the blond over to the headboard and pressed his wrists against it, then used his belt to strap his wrists to it. "Call me Seto, puppy."

"Go'damit, Kaiba! I don't wanna call ya anything and I don't wanna do anything with ya!" Joey exclaimed, tugging against the belt helplessly. "Stop this, Kaiba! I don't wanna—" He cut himself off abruptly when he noticed the brunet going into his closet and frowned. "…K-Kaiba, what are ya doin'? Kaiba!"

When Seto came back out, he really wished he hadn't. "W-what's that?"

"This?" the brunet asked innocently, holding up the wooden paddle he'd retrieved from one of the drawers hidden in his closet. "It's a paddle, puppy." He smirked and tossed a bottle of lube onto the bed, then sat down beside him and flipped his skirt upward so he got a full view of his panties. "I told you to call me Seto. You've called me 'Kaiba' four times." He chuckled and gave the blond's ass a gentle caress. "So that means that this paddle is going to be slapped against your ass twelve times."

Joey whimpered quietly as the older boy crawled behind him and squeezed his eyes shut when a hand groped between his legs and petted his half-formed erection. "Nyu! D-don't do this, Kaiba! I—"

"Fifteen times, puppy? Hmm, you must _really_ want to be punished…" Seto rubbed the blond's left cheek gently, then decided to give him a chance to play as well. "…Unless you want to take that last one back…?"

"S-S-Seto!" The blond wriggled helplessly against the belt keeping him tethered. "Nyo! Seto!"

"Ah, ah, ah. You only get to take one of them back," the brunet murmured, rubbing his thumb over the lacy hem of his panties. Retreating a little, he took careful aim before swinging the paddle around to smack across the blond's rear.

Joey yelped, then gripped onto the wood of the headboard tightly in embarrassment as the pain faded, leaving a pleasant tingling feeling in its wake. "Ah-! Seto! Nn!" He squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation and spread his knees a little to better present his rear to him. "Again!" He gasped as the paddle smacked him again, then moaned and dipped his head. "Oooh…!"

"Mm, you know you like it, puppy," Seto purred, smirking, before swinging the paddle again. "You want it, don't you?"

"Oh! Yes! Please!" He whimpered quietly and bit his bottom lip. "Ooh! More! Uh-!"

The brunet paused to give his erection a few soft rubs through his panties, then sighed quietly. "You don't have any idea what you really do to me, do you, puppy?"

Joey mewled in confusion. "S'to?"

"I've wanted you for so long, puppy," Seto murmured, setting the paddle aside in favor of nuzzling between his cheeks. "So, so long… And then today you just show up wearing this, as if to test me… I really like you, puppy…"

"No-!" The blond blushed in embarrassment. "Me? Ya gotta be crazy!"

The older boy lifted his head and raised an eyebrow. "When have I ever struck you as completely sane, Joey?"

"…Well, never, but—" He yipped as the belt around his wrists was loosened and fell on his face. Luckily, there was a pillow to catch his fall. "Eep!"

Seto rolled the blond onto his back quickly and dragged him onto his lap, pressing between his spread legs as he grabbed the blond's face and pulled him into a kiss. The younger boy groaned quietly and reached up to grab his shoulders, fingers closing on the fabric of his shirt. He whimpered quietly as the brunet drew his lower lip into his mouth and sucked on it, then leaned in further, sliding one hand up to grip his hair. The older teen released his lip and drew back, trying to catch his breath as he looked down at the blond.

Joey gazed up at him hazily, eyes half-lidded and heated as his chest heaved. He tightened his grip on the brunet's hair and licked his bottom lip slowly, then moaned quietly and leaned up and brushed their lips together again. "I really like you, too."

Seto growled loudly as he lay flat again and tightened his grip on the blond's hips. "God, you're beautiful when you're so deliciously debauched." When the younger boy's brows furrowed together in confusion, he chuckled and leaned their foreheads together. "When you look so used already; you're sexy when you've been thoroughly kissed. Beautiful."

"…I… Y-you're just sayin' that 'cause 'm in a dress," the blond mumbled, blushing, as he hurriedly looked away.

"I'm saying that because it's true; the fact that you're in a dress just makes it that much better," the older boy assured, then rubbed the blond's upper inner-thigh. "So smooth. Did you wax here, puppy?"

Joey blushed even more and moaned as his hand slid up to cup his erection. "R-required by the company—"

"Mm, I can see why. I like it," Seto stated, smirking at him. "You just get sexier by the minute, puppy. Do you know what would make you even _more_ sexy than you are now?"

"Nn… What?" the blond asked nervously, brows furrowing together.

The older boy nearly purred. "If you were naked."

"…But…" Joey bit his bottom lip and glanced away anxiously. "…O-only if ya promise you're not just usin' me. And if ya do, I swear, I'll go t' Yuko and Rei and Nanami and tell them ya raped me! And then you'll be sorry!"

He didn't know Rei, but he knew Yuko and Nanami, and just the thought of angering the tough site manager or highly-professional-and-very-touchy business owner made his skin crawl. He could only assume that Rei would be just as swift and violent with her revenge as the other two.

Seto sighed, then smiled and brushed the blond's bangs out of his eyes. "I promise. I could never just use you; not only would you not allow it, but I feel that you're mine. I can't let anyone else have you. And if anyone else sees you like this, I'll kill them."

"D-don't say such embarrassing things, ya pervert!" Joey sputtered, grabbing his shoulders. "Besides, I—"

"Do I have permission to take your clothes off, or would you like to take them off yourself?"

"…Pervert!" The blond huffed, then turned his head away in embarrassment. "Y-you can do it, for all I care! I'm not helping ya!"

Seto hummed and pulled at the tie on his garter belt. "Next time you wear this dress, don't put on panties. Just the garters and stockings." When the blond squeaked in disbelief, he unclipped the garters, untied the belt, and tossed it onto the floor. "Or better yet, next time, we can be in the kitchen, and you can just wear an apron—pink and lacy, of course."

Another squeak escaped the blond's lips, and he squirmed as his stockings were pulled down to his knees, exposing his bare, sensitive thighs. He moaned quietly as his smooth inner thighs rubbed against the rough cotton of his pants and jerked his hips upward helplessly. "Uhn! S-Seto!"

"Mm, I like that. Keep saying my name." The older boy slid his hands up behind the blond's back and quickly untied the knotted bow, then loosened the laces to be able to pull the dress down his body. He caught the younger boy's socks as he drew the dress down his legs and tossed them all onto the floor as well, then moaned quietly as he slid his hands back up his legs. "God, you're even more beautiful like this, just wearing your panties. And you're so smooth. God—"

Joey mewled as he felt the brunet's lips brush against the inside of his left thigh. "Oh…" He gasped as the brunet's fingers hooked the hem of his panties and reached down to grab them quickly. "No!"

Seto looked up at him in surprise, then frowned. "But puppy, you said I could take your clothes off."

"But not these! I need these! I don't want ya t' see me naked!" the blond exclaimed, clutching the lacy undergarment like a lifeline.

"…Puppy, we have gym together. We change in the same locker room. I _have_ seen you naked."

"But not sexish naked! Never sexish naked! …Have you ever looked at me in the gym showers with sex in mind?!"

Seto paused. "…Yes, actually. I imagined cornering you after class and taking you in the showers, using the sound of the water to cover your moans. I've had a lot of erotic fantasies about you."

"_Nyee_ you perverted bastard!" Joey whimpered as the brunet pried his fingers open and instead covered his heated cheeks. "I-I hate you!"

"Do you hate me, Joey? Or do you hate that I'm looking at you in a 'sexish' naked way?" the brunet whispered, before nibbling his earlobe gently.

The younger boy squirmed as his panties were dragged down his thighs and gasped quietly as the brunet grasped his erection. "Ah! D-don't—"

"Mm, is it required that you get a bikini wax, too?" Seto purred, smiling, as he rubbed around the blond's shaft gently. "Yuko takes her business pretty seriously, doesn't she?"

"…D-don't tease me…" Joey jerked his hips upward and mewed. "F-feels good-! I-I'm gonna—Please, Seto—D-don't—"

The older boy chuckled and slid his hand to his hip, then up his side slowly. "Fine, fine. Oh, puppy, you make me so hot—"

The blond whimpered as he was pulled into a kiss and dug his fingers into the older teen's hair. "Mm… Ah… Ah-!" He gasped as the brunet grabbed one of his nipples and pinched it, then moaned helplessly as he left his lips to nibble along his jaw. "S-Seto…"

Seto rubbed his thumb over the blond's nipple roughly a few times, then dipped his head and licked the other one with the flat of his tongue. As the younger boy squirmed and keened beneath him, he growled, then hissed as the blond grabbed his shirt and sat up. "You want me naked, too? Is that it, puppy?"

Joey blushed and bit his bottom lip, then nodded bashfully. "Yes."

"Well, why don't you take it off for me, puppy?"

"…Okay." The blond hesitated before fumbling with the buttons. He blushed when the older boy grabbed his hands. "Nn…"

Seto chuckled quietly. "You seem to be having difficulties. Don't worry about my clothes, puppy. Just go ahead and…" He positioned the pup's hands on either side of his shirt. "Rip it open."

Joey peered up at him nervously, then closed his eyes tightly and yanked, wincing a little as he heard the buttons popping off the other boy's shirt. "Nn!" When the brunet didn't yell at him, he hesitantly squinted his eyes open, then gasped quietly in surprise. "Wow, you're gorgeous!"

"Mm, thank you, puppy," the older teen replied, smiling, and couldn't help feeling amused as the blond blushed in embarrassment and hurriedly turned his head away. Catching his chin, he drew his face back to look at him. "Look at me, puppy." When the younger boy glanced up at his face and bit his bottom lip, he grabbed his hand and slid it over his chest. "Touch me."

Joey blushed even more and looked at his hand quickly as the brunet gave it a small squeeze before slowly placing his hand back on the bed. After a moment, he slid his hand down to the brunet's pectoral, then hesitantly rubbed his finger over his nipple. He jumped a little when he got a moan in response, then blushed and lifted his other hand to play with the other one.

"Mm. _Mm._ God, puppy. Nn—God—" Seto moaned again, then reached down to unbutton his pants, shoving them down his hips quickly. "You're really testing my patience, puppy."

"Nn?" Joey peeked down and blushed again when he saw the brunet's erection. "That—Ya wanna put that thing in me?! It's never gonna fit!"

The older boy raised an eyebrow, then smirked and shoved the blond down on his back again. "You're so cute when you're nervous. Don't worry, puppy. We'll make room for it, I promise."

"How ya gonna—_Cold!_" Joey jerked his hips upward in surprise as the brunet squeezed the lube onto his entrance and bit his bottom lip. "No!"

"You're so pretty. How could you even believe that I'd listen to you saying no now?" Seto asked, smiling, as he used a finger to gently rub the twitching ring of muscle guarding the blond's virginity. "Besides, it'll feel good."

The younger boy blushed and closed his eyes tightly in embarrassment. "B-but—_Nyu!_" He whimpered as he felt a finger press inside and reached up to clench the blankets in his fingers. "Uhn! S-Seto—" His breath hitched as a second finger was slid in and he groaned as the brunet brushed over his prostate. "Oh God…!"

Seto raised an eyebrow and paused in his stretching of the pup's entrance. "…Puppy, have you been _touching yourself?_"

"M-maybe! …Don't look at me like that!" Joey exclaimed, cheeks darkening at the incredulous look he was being given. "I-I was just experimentin' one day and decided I liked it! Okay?! …S-stop lookin' at me like that!" His hips jerked upward as the brunet prodded his prostate again. "_Ah!_"

The older boy purred and moved his free hand to rest beside the blond's head so he could lean over him. "Maybe I should make you stretch yourself. Will you touch yourself for me, puppy?"

"_NO!_" the blond roared, glaring at him, before tossing his head back with a pathetic mewl as his prostate was speared in a particularly vicious prod "Nyu!"

"And just why not?" the brunet asked quietly, raising an eyebrow as he watched the smaller boy squirm.

Joey whimpered and bucked his hips downward wantonly. "Your fingers-! They—they're longer! Yes! Ahn!"

"Are you saying that you like me touching you more than you like to touch yourself? Even when I'm looking at you in a 'sexish naked way?'" Seto whispered, smirking. "I'll keep that in mind."

"_Ohhh…!_" The blond shuddered and lifted a hand to bite down on his middle and ring finger to choke back his cries. "Nn! Oh! Sh'oh!"

The brunet wiggled in a third finger, turning his head to nip and nibble the squirming boy's inner-thigh. "Sexy. So, so sexy. I'll never get tired of touching you. You drive me so crazy…"

Joey trembled a little as the brunet latched onto his thigh and suckled roughly. "Nn! Ah! Ahn! S-Stop!" He gasped and dug his fingers into the blankets, tossing his head this way and that as the brunet released his thigh with a slurp only to turn and give the same treatment to his other thigh. "N-no! Don't! W-what if someone sees-!?"

Seto growled and looked up at him sharply. "And just who would be looking at you down here?! You're mine, puppy! No one else should see you here!"

The blond shivered pleasantly; he… sort of liked the brunet's possessiveness. "B-but… What if—Ah!" He gasped as the older boy let his legs fall back onto the bed, spread in an undeniably lewd manner. "S-Seto!" He shuddered a little as he looked into the brunet's dark, heated eyes, then bit his bottom lip. "…Seto…"

The brunet growled and grabbed the younger boy's hand, squirting some lube onto his hand before drawing it down to wrap around his throbbing erection. "God, puppy, look what you've done to me. It almost hurts to look at you and not be in you."

Joey blushed again and trembled a little as his fingers tightened around the older boy's shaft, turning his gaze away nervously. "…Just… just h-hurry up, okay!" He gasped quietly as the brunet pressed the head of his erection against his entrance and bit his bottom lip anxiously. "S-S-Seto—"

Seto caught the blond's hands in his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me, puppy. It'll only hurt in the beginning." When the younger boy gave him hesitant nod, he pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before snapping his hips forward. He growled as he was immediately surrounded by the younger boy's hot, snug body, then dipped his head to rest it against his trembling shoulder. "God… Are you still okay, puppy?"

"Hurts-!" the blond whimpered, trembling, as some tears slid down his cheeks. "It's big 'nd it's hard 'nd it hurts!" He turned his head away as the older boy went to kiss him and whined in the back his throat. "No! Hurts!"

"…Puppy…" The older boy sighed, then began nuzzling and nipping his throat lovingly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"…It… it's not so bad," Joey whispered after a few minutes of listening to the brunet apologize. "…You… you can move a little. Just a little!" he added quickly, as the older boy shifted his body from its position lying across him.

Seto moaned and slid his free hand down to caress the blond's hip, using the other to give his hand another reassuring squeeze. "Okay. Just a little, then." He paused thoughtfully, then smirked and jerked his hips up, driving into him harder. "That okay?"

"_OhmyGod Seto!_" The blond sobbed weakly as he felt electricity shoot up his spine and effectively zap any thoughts of pain or stopping from his brain. "Seto! Oh, God! Do that again! Do that again!"

"Are you sure? I'd have to move… more than a little," the older boy replied, smirk still in place.

"G'damit, yes! You keep teasin' me and I'll finish myself!" Joey exclaimed, glaring at him.

Seto raised an eyebrow and hummed quietly. "And how would you pleasuring yourself while I watch be any punishment for me?"

"…I hate ya!" the blond snapped, glaring at him, before his mouth fell open in a whine as the older boy began to withdraw. "No—other way-!"

"Puppy, it's not physically possible to just go in. I have to pull out a little," the brunet chuckled, nuzzling his neck. "Be patient."

"_Oh!_" Hips jerking upward of their own accord, the younger boy mewled as the brunet thrust back into him. "Seto! More! Please!" He moaned as a hand on his thigh pulled upward and hurriedly hooked his legs around the older boy's hips, groaning loudly as this gave him a better angle to pound into him. "_Oh, GOD._"

Seto moaned and slid his arm around the blond's waist, dipping his head to kiss his neck and collarbone gently. "Puppy… Oh, puppy…"

"Nn! Ah! Oh! Seto! Oh! F-faster! More!" Joey dug the fingers of his free hand into the older boy's shoulder and gasped as he grabbed his erection. "No-! Don't wanna—stop—" He squirmed helplessly. "Wanna keep—goin'—You're gonna make me—"

"But I want you to come," the brunet murmured, groaning quietly as the smaller boy's body clenched around him. "Oh, God…"

The blond thrashed his head back and forth frantically as he bucked into the older boy's hand. "Oh-! _Oh!_ Please, I don't wanna—Oh God-! Oh! _Oh!_ _OH!_" Joey threw his head back with a howl, body clenching spasmodically around the brunet's still pistoning shaft. "_OhmyGodI'mdyin'you'vekilledme!_"

Seto purred as the blond twitched and shuddered beneath him, milking his erection smoothly as he continued to thrust into his warm body. "Mm, you're beautiful…"

"Ah… Ah…! God, Seto, what've ya done t' me?!" Joey squirmed, then let out a small cry as the brunet stiffened, and he felt himself being filled with hot wetness. "Ah…! Seto!"

The brunet sagged on top of him and moaned quietly. "God… Are you okay, puppy?"

"…Yeah," the younger boy replied softly, then nuzzled his shoulder and hugged him closer. "…That was fantastic…"

Seto chuckled and brushed his lips over the blond's neck before rolling to the side. "Thank you."

Joey smacked his shoulder lightly but didn't do much else to show annoyance. "…Seto? You… you were serious when ya said ya liked me, right?" he asked after a moment, frowning, as he looked up at the older boy's face. He immediately regretted it when he saw the brunet licking the cum from his hand and hurriedly looked away with an embarrassed squeak.

"Of course I was serious. You're mine now, puppy. I'm never going to let you go," he murmured, placing his hand on the blond's hip. "You said you were behind on your rent?"

The younger boy looked away and sighed, unable to help the feeling of shame building inside of him. "…Yes."

"…How would you like to live here, with Mokuba and me?" When he saw the offended expression on the blond's face, he hurriedly added, "I don't mean for you to stay here free of charge, though I wouldn't even think of making you pay rent. You'll just have to find… other ways of earning your keep."

Joey scowled. "If you're suggestin' I let ya fuck me t' stay here, I'm gonna—"

The only thought that came to mind at that moment was _'Diffuse the situation! Diffuse the situation!' _"Can you cook?"

"—Punch your face in—Huh?" The blond blinked at him in confusion, then nodded slowly. "…Yeah. I'm actually pretty good at it."

"Do you cook fancy things, or do you just cook simple dishes?"

"…I'm sure I could cook somethin' fancy if I tried. But I mostly make simple stuff."

"Good. You can be our new cook," Seto replied, then lifted the younger boy's thigh and began to pull out. "Ngh… God, puppy."

Joey threw his head back and mewed, unconsciously clenching around the brunet's withdrawing cock, then whimpered in embarrassment when he felt his cum begin trickling out. "Seto—"

"I know, I know. I'm going to get a washcloth right now," the brunet sighed, giving him a comforting pat on the butt before he stood and began toward the bathroom. He paused in the doorway, then turned to smirk at him. "If you're cooking here, though, you'll probably have to quit your job with Yuko's cleaning service. That'll mean no more dresses." When the blond's face lit up at the prospect, he added, "But it will mean pink frilly aprons."

"Perverted _bastard!_" the blond roared in embarrassment, then shoved his head under a pillow.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, thank you for hirin' me, but I've found another job that has… less _demandin'_ requirements," Joey stated, bowing deeply.

Yuko leaned her head on her hand. "I'm surprised you actually lasted a day. I'm sort of sad that you're leaving; you were pretty cute. I'm sure lots of people would kill to have you cleaning their houses."

The blond blushed and stood up straight. "Yeah, well… I'd rather cook anyway. Thanks for hirin' me, though; I was probably a big question mark for ya, huh?"

"But there was a good answer, so I suppose I don't mind. If you ever need another job, feel free to come back here."

"Right." Joey turned his head in surprise as he heard a knock on the door, then looked back at the woman in confusion. "…I guess I'm finished here, so…"

Yuko waved him away. "Yes, yes. Thank you for coming, Joey."

He would have left then and there, but when he saw who it was who had knocked, he could only freeze and sputter in disbelief.

Seto raised an eyebrow at him, then brushed him to the side and stepped into the office. "Good morning, Yuko."

Yuko growled and narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm not sending them to clean your house on the weekends. I thought I told you to stop asking."

"…Actually, I was going to ask you something else."

She sighed in annoyance and sat back in her seat, dragging a hand through her hair irritably. "Alright, shoot."

"Do you have any of those maid outfits for sale?" Seto asked, crossing his arms and pretending to ignore the blond's spluttering behind him.

"…Why? No—never mind—I don't want to know. No, my maid outfits are not for sale. Well, actually, all the employees get to keep their dresses once they are fired or quit, so if you can convince Joey too—" she began, motioning toward the blond.

Joey scowled. "NO! NO! I REFUSE! NEVER! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Then, he turned and ran.

Yuko raised an eyebrow in surprise. "…I wonder what that was all about…"

Seto smirked. "I have an idea. Thank you for your time, Yuko."

Joey began to scamper down the sidewalk away from the limo and squealed when he was caught around the waist and dragged back. "Nyo!"

"Well, I guess you _are_ going to be putting on that dress again," Seto purred, before catching the blond's earlobe between his lips.

The younger boy squirmed and whimpered helplessly. "Do I still hafta wear the apron?" He gasped as the brunet began to slide a hand under his shirt and began to squirm with more gusto. "A-at least wait until we get back in the car…!"

The brunet growled quietly and slid his shirt upward, then mumbled, "You're too prude for your own good. I want the _world_ to see that you're mine."

"Seto _Kaiba_ I swear—"

"Alright, fine, we're getting back in the limo."

Joey huffed. Well, at least Seto was respecting his wishes. …Sort of.


End file.
